


Just Kiss Me

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Don’t try and make me stop writing soogyu you will have to pry them from my dead hands, Everyone knows but Beomgyu, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Sleeptalking, Sleeptalking Confession, Taejun would be that couple to make out in a grocery store accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: “Everyone knows.”“Yeah.”“SOOBIN KNOWS??”“Yeah.”“Please kill me.”————————Beomgyu can’t keep secrets, but he’s oblivious to that fact.However, everyone now knows about his crush on Soobin because he spilled his guts in his sleep.Taehyun has to be the one to tell him that Soobin is waiting for his true confession, then forces him into a room with Soobin so that they finally talk it out.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 48





	Just Kiss Me

SPLASH!

“Choi. Beom. Gyu.” Soobin glared at the boy in front of him who was currently doubling over with laughter. Soobin looked down at his now drenched body and wondered why he was roommates with the most annoying boy from here to Daegu. He slowly looked above his head to see the bucket hanging above the door, aimed at his head because of the door being opened. 

Soobin was pissed, drenched, and tired from his day. He looked back at Beomgyu as he stepped into the room, closed the door. And locked it behind him.

Beomgyu heard the click of the lock and his face fell.

“You have no escape. Payback time.” Soobin said as he removed his soaking shirt

Beomgyu shrieked as the shirt hurled into his face and he fell back onto the bed. Soobin ran over and jumped on top of him, successfully sharing the wetness. 

Beomgyu whined and squirmed beneath him. “Get offff! I’m sorry, please get off me.”

“No. I’m tired.”

“You’re too heavy!”

“You calling me fat?”

“Well you definitely aren’t little!”

Soobin took the wet shirt laying to the side of them and wiped it all over Beomgyu’s face and hair.

“No! Noooo! Free me from this prison. Ahhh! Yeonjun! Kai! Help!”

“You know they’re still in voice lessons. You’re stuck here with me.”

“Ughhhhh. I hate you.”

“That’s a lie.”

“You wish.”

“How can you hate me one day then say——” Soobin’s face quickly fell and he closed his mouth. 

“....what?” 

Soobin got off Beomgyu and threw the shirt in their hamper. 

Beomgyu sat up and stared at him, confused. “Say what? What are you talking about?”

“Nothing” Soobin replied. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. “Forget it.”

Beomgyu racked his brain for anything he had told anyone, but he came up with nothing.

——

Taehyun walked into the dorm and took off his shoes. He was humming a tune he had just practiced as he hung up his coat. When he turned around, Beomgyu was right in front of his face. 

“OH!...my gosh Beomgyu. Why did you sneak up on me?” 

“That was accidental, but I need to talk to you.” Beomgyu whispered.

“Why are you whispering?”

“I don’t want Soobin to hear. Let’s go to your room.” 

Taehyun followed Beomgyu to his and Kai’s room, wondering what on earth Beomgyu wanted to talk about. 

“Okay. So. Did we talk about Soobin recently or did I tell you something that might’ve been a secret or did we have like a late night conversation where maybe I said some—“

“What are you talking about.”

Beomgyu stopped and took a deep breath. “Today Soobin said something about me telling someone something relating to the fact that I don’t hate him....or something.”

“We all know you don’t hate Soobin, Beomgyu. What are you on about?”

“NHHHH NO! I mean—okay. I’m going to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone! Okay? This HAS to stay between us.”

“...okay.”

“I have a crush on—“

“Soobin, I know.”

“SEE? HOW!”

“Ohhhhh. I understand now. The other day when you were asleep on the couch while we were all playing video games you started talking in your sleep. You were saying things like “he’s too dumb to notice im in love with him” and “Help me confess to Soobin.” Dunno who you were talking to but it was easy to piece the puzzle together.”

Beomgyu stared, mouth agape, as he processed this information.

“Everyone knows.”

“Yeah.”

“SOOBIN KNOWS?”

“Yeah.”

“Please kill me.”

Taehyun shook his head before taking Beomgyu up from his seat and pushing him out of the room.

“What’s happening? Where are we going?”

“You are gonna go into your room with your newfound knowledge and fix the tension you’ve created.” 

“What?!?? No no no, let me go. Taehyun!”

“Nope. I’m not letting you out of this until you guys are grossly in love and rubbing it in everyone’s faces.”

“PLEASE Taehyun I can’t. I can’t!! You—“ 

Taehyun opened the door to Soobin and Beomgyu’s room and pushed him into it. Soobin looked up from his phone with a confused expression.

“Taehyun you’re a monster.” Beomgyu said. Taehyun shrugged and closed the door. 

And then it was just Beomgyu and Soobin. 

“I’ve never seen someone look so awkward in their own room.” Soobin said.

Beomgyu opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Are you okay?”

Beomgyu tried to turn and leave, but the door wouldn’t budge. 

“Nope. I haven’t heard any confessions or kisses. Stay.” Taehyun said through the door. 

Beomgyu just sighed and leaned his forehead on the door.

“Would it be easier if I said my piece?” Soobin said from behind Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu turned around to see Soobin standing there, not but a foot away from him. 

“W-what?”

“I was waiting for you to go first, but it seems even Taehyun’s efforts to force it out of you isn’t working.”

“Soobin please. I feel like this is some sort of sick prank.”

Soobin shook his head. 

“I love you Choi Beomgyu. I think about you so much, too much. You’ve always been someone I want to take care of and be affectionate with. I want to make you smile always. I want you to be my boyfriend. I know you love me too, so please, accept my offer.” 

Beomgyu felt like his legs were going to give way. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t say a word.

Soobin drew close. “Just kiss me.” 

And Beomgyu did. He nearly leapt up into Soobin’s lips. Beomgyu grabbed onto the front of Soobin’s shirt and pulled him down to him.

Soobin kissed back just as eagerly. He snatched Beomgyu’s bottom lip between his teeth quickly and then ran his tongue on the inside of Beomgyu’s mouth. 

The action finally made Beomgyu’s knees give way, and he melted in front of Soobin. The taller tried to catch him but he failed, so Soobin was dragged down with him. Beomgyu giggled.

“I love you. I love you! I said it!” Beomgyu exclaimed. 

“Message received.” Soobin replied.

“And yes. I would like to be your boyfriend.” 

“Finally! Oh and Beomgyu?”

“Hm?”

“Remember not to keep secrets from me. You can’t keep them even to yourself.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” He said before kissing Soobin once more.

“Thank God.” Came Taehyun’s muffled voice from behind the door. 

“Your turn Taehyunie! Yeonjun will be home any minute now!”

“No way, I haven’t accidentally confessed in my sleep, and I don’t plan to.” 

Beomgyu opened the door and followed Taehyun into the living room, dragging Soobin with him. “That doesn’t matter. You made me do this, so it’s only fair I do the same thing to you.”

Just then the door opened and Kai and Yeonjun walked in. They eyed Soobin and Beomgyu holding hands and yelled.

“OHHHH!” 

“FINALLY!!” 

“You can thank me, I made it happen.” Taehyun said.

“No! Lover boy here shoved and locked me into my own room to try and force it out of me!” Beomgyu argued.

“Lover boy?” Yeonjun asked. 

Huening Kai gasped and stifled a laugh. 

Taehyun shot daggers out of his eyes at Beomgyu. Then he walked straight up to Yeonjun.

“Unfortunately, thats me. Would you like to be my lover boy-friend?” 

“God that pun was awful. I should’ve confessed first so I wouldn’t have to endure it.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me.” 

Yeonjun put his hands behind Taehyun’s neck and thigh and dipped him to the side. Taehyun’s arms flew to go around Yeonjun’s neck and he gasped. 

Yeonjun kissed him deeply. 

Hueningkai then squealed, “Ah! I’m going to be the only single one this valentine’s day!” 

Yeonjun pulled himself and Taehyun up from the kiss, sending Taehyun reeling and sitting on the couch while looking dazed. 

“Don’t worry Kai, we’ll still buy you candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, i hope you tell me so in the comments!
> 
> If not, thanks anyway, have a good day :D!
> 
> oh and follow me on twitter: @beominthemirror


End file.
